Tomblue
by CaitiePeach
Summary: Tirana led a pretty normal life. school, family ,freinds.Well, that was before her father introduced her to the world of Pokemon, and now, she has to keep the secret. Though, it becomes har wen her friends think she is a freak, and her father is kidnapped
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tirana strolled down the main street of her little town. The winter breeze was crisp upon her skin. She turned her face to the sun, basking in its warmth. The sounds of laughter from the park across the road drifted over to her. Smiling, she continued walking to the forest, where her father had called her to meet him. Strange, she thought. It has been a while since we have seen each other, 2 years actually.

The sounds of crunching leaves now greeted her as she stepped in to the forest on the east side of her little town, Bayleaf. The well worn track snaked in front of her, winding left and right. Confidently, she followed the path, and moments later, reached the log hut that housed her father. Knocking upon the chestnut door, she waiting for the familiar "please enter" to greet het. Upon hearing that, she opened the door with a creak, and stepped inside. Her first impression was how old her father looked now. Tirana considered, almost 40. "Tirana" Mr Turner said, coming closer. "I have something to show you."


	2. PokeWhat?

It's been a while since I have last up-dated Tomblue. But, I have finally written chapter 1!!! I deserve an award, or maybe not 

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- Poke-what!

'Tirana, I suppose you have no idea why I have called you here, to my lab, which no one, except you now, has seen' Mr Turner said. Why all the formalities, Tirana thought, he is after my father. Though things haven't really been the same since he and mum split up.

'Tirana, I have been keeping a secret for years, ten years', he started, pulling up a chair and offering her a seat, 'I have a secret that will shock the world. That will cause civilisations to tremble, empires to collapse'.

He is going mad, she thought, solitude has addled his mind.

'My secret is, Pokemon'.

'Poke-what?' she exclaimed, that last statement of her fathers confirming her fears.

'Pokemon, Tirana. They are creatures. Not like cats or dogs or lions, but different. They have powers, some say they are magic.'

'Ok, dad, I have had enough. You are insane'

'Tirana, I am telling the truth, I knew you would doubt me. You are just like your mother'. She looked up, and noticed he had tears in his eyes, but only for a second, as he regained his manner and control.

'I have proof, cold hard truth. Evidence, what ever you want to call it', he said, getting up and moving to a door, heading out into the garden of his little lab.

'Follow, Tirana, and you shall see'.

Tirana and her father walked into the little garden. It was beautiful, with roses climbing up an archway. Tulips dotted around, and a stepping stone path leading to another gate, that leaded into the forest. Tirana looked around, admiring what her father had created. She turned and bent to sniff a flower, only to find it crawl away from her. Following the flower, she darted in and out the shrubs. The flower stopped and turned, showing its face

'Eiiighhhhhhhhh', she screamed, backing away from the flower.

'Tirana, calm down, her father said, striding towards her, a pack of the flowers following him. Bending down, he picked up the flower she was chasing and cradled it in his arms.

'Tirana, this is a Rosella. I call this one Rosie', he said, placing Rosie don wont the grass. 'Tirana, she is a Pokemon. All of these flowers like Rosie are Pokemon. I am telling the truth. Do you believe me?' Tirana considered her father. His face was eager, almost pleading. Turning around, she spotted more and more Rosella's as well as some wasp like creatures, and a butterfly. Turning back to face her father she proclaimed.

'Alright dad, I believe you'. As soon as she said that, a Rosella came up to her and said 'Rosella'. Her father bounded towards her, with a big smile on his face, and held her in a tight embrace.

'I knew you would believe me Tirana, I knew you would.'

_____________________________________________________________________

I know, short chapter, but watch out for the next chapter- You are Tomblue


End file.
